Blind Devotion
by December Sapphire
Summary: My wife is blind. But it doesn't stop me from loving her. *one-shot* *canon!verse/AU-ish*


**Sapphire!Edit: **You all can laugh your head off if you wish, but I made a oopsie and accidentally posted a Star Wars story review (don't ask) onto this one. haha that's what happens when you don't pay attention and have several tabs open. So one of those reviews is mine being rather blind and well...blind. On the flip side, you get an example of the reviews I write. Anyways, pretend it's not there, m'kay?

Carry on.

* * *

**A/N: **So this one-shot (my first one in this fandom) is based/inspired by a short film by the same name on Youtube. If you haven't seen it already, go watch it. I cried. And after I watched it I couldn't help but write this one shot for one of my favourite OTPs. I really hope you all like it.

The first part of this story will be in past tense, while the next will be in present.

**Warning: **OOC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Blind Devotion**

**Rangiku POV**

The one thing I loved to do when I woke up was watch my husband sleep.

I loved to watch the rising sun kiss his pale skin and silver hair. I loved to hear his loud snores throughout our room—it was my alarm clock in the morning. But what I loved the most was hitting him with a pillow, shouting, "Surprise!" It was our usual, morning routine.

I loved seeing his sky, blue eyes when he flipped me over, kissing my face. I loved his touch and his laughter. I loved his smile, soft and small, not the one he wears around his division.

But his eyes, they were my favourite. They glimmered when he opened them slightly. I was the only one who got to see them.

I was a lucky woman to have him.

Very lucky.

I started to cook for him when we got married. Omelets with everything were his favourite. I was told by Nanao-san, omelets should only have one added food in them, but Gin liked everything. He called it delicious, but I called it gross. Still, it was the same every day.

Even when I did the morning laundry, I made sure I put extra care into the work. I heard a man's friends/ co-workers actually knew if his wife loved him by the way she did the laundry. So I make sure to keep the whites fresh and soft, and his colours un-faded.

We would leave separate ways when we headed off to work, but it didn't stop him from telling me how beautiful I looked and kissing me deeply. He might've been a tough captain, but he was gentle to me. It was hard working in two separate divisions, him in the third, and I in the tenth, but I never stopped thinking about him during the day.

My walk to work was the only alone time I had during the day. From constant paperwork and running around speaking to Shinigami, I was barely alone. My walk to work was peaceful, even though there were a few others walking along side me.

But I would always remember the day when _it _happened. It was a normal day like any other, except it wasn't. I felt my head grow light and everything around become blurry and dark. My vision slowly became tunneled, and I didn't know why. It worsened during the next few weeks, and when I told Captain Hitsugaya about going home early one day, he snapped at me and said it was just an excuse for getting out of paper work. I wished it was.

I left. I didn't care if he said yes or no; I needed to see someone about my eyes.

I hadn't told Gin about the issue yet. He had too many things to worry about. I didn't want to add more to the list.

I went to the eye doctor in the Seireitei, the same one Nanao-san went sometimes for check-ups, and did some tests. I thought it was just sensitivity to the sun, but I was wrong.

"Ichimaru-san, it looked like you have something called FCED or Fuchs' corneal endothelial dystrophy," the doctor told me.

It was his way of saying, I was going blind. He carried on, but I must've blanked. This rare disease I could barely pronounce was taking away my vision, and the first thing I thought of was Gin. How was he going to react to this?

Another worry was my job. I would probably lose it over this disease. The captain commander would probably strip me of my rank and give it to someone who deserved it. Gin would probably leave too, after figuring out how hard it would be to keep me around. I decided then I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't.

I constantly thought of what would happen when I went blind. I would no longer be able to look at his glowing, blue eyes, or the sun kissing his face. I would never see his soft smile, or his shining, silver hair. I would no longer be his partner. Instead, I would be his patient.

I would be a burden.

And sitting on the side of the bed, watching the sun rise from the window instead of on his face, made me realize my days of seeing were almost over. My days with Gin were almost over.

I felt his hands on my hips when he woke, saying a quick 'boo'—he noticed I didn't do our routine— but I didn't move.

"Ran, what is it?" He asked.

I didn't turn around; I only starred into the rising sun. I felt his hand touch my shoulder, still asking what was wrong. But I slapped him away, saying, "I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't want to lose him.

I even had trouble cooking him his silly omelet with everything. Everything was blurred and growing black like a tunnel. It was hard to find things. And when I dropped something, Gin was always there to help me. Even though I snapped at him saying I had it. I had snapped— something rare in our relationship. This disease was taking control of me, making me grow frustrated.

When I did the morning laundry one day, I had trouble distinguishing the whites from the colours. They all mixed together. I was afraid the people he worked with would think I stopped caring for him. I felt tears prickle my eyes. It was then, I couldn't hold it any longer and crashed, throwing all the clothes on the ground, and sliding down the machine to the floor.

But Gin was there moments later, cradling me, and hushing soft words into my ear. I didn't want to imagine a life without him. But what was I supposed to tell him? How was I supposed to tell the one I loved, I was going blind?

Even at work, Captain Hitsugaya grew worried; I could hear it in his voice, asking what was wrong. My whole personality had changed, he commented once. And it had. I was no longer the bright lieutenant or drinking buddy anymore. I was…broken.

I can still slightly remember Gin's face one day before our commute to work. His frown—the symbol of when he was upset—was the clearest.

"Just talk to me," Gin said.

But I only brushed him off. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Something is wrong, please talk to me."

He had taken his hand and gripped my arm, making it impossible for me to go anywhere. I tried to get away, but there was no fighting him. All I wanted was to breathe and walk to work alone, but I couldn't, because Gin wouldn't let me.

So I told him the truth that night, leading him to the small gardens on our property. I can remember his face, his concentrated expression. His hand on his mouth, covering his frown; his eyes slightly opened, looking at me; it was all there. I didn't deserve him.

I was prepared for him to say goodbye, but then he took my hand with his soft one, and pulled me onto my feet. We walked to the small pond and watched the moon above us. I can remember its blurred, white glow, it beauty. I didn't know until I woke up the next day, it would be the last time I would see it.

* * *

**Gin POV**

My wife is blind.

Her eyes still look the same, blue colour as they were before, only they look lifeless and glass-like. But they are still the most beautiful eyes out there.

I watch her get up every day with a smile and walk to the bathroom. I ask if she needs any help, but she only says, "No, I got it."

I don't know why, but it makes me smile. Even though her vision is gone, she still does everything. She doesn't want my help. But it doesn't stop me from walking up every morning telling her I love her.

I know she was worried for a while that I wouldn't love her after her vision faded, but it didn't. I love her even more.

I wish I could do all the cooking for her, but she wants to do it on her own, so I only help by giving her a little nudge like moving an ingredient closer to her to find. I do this every day with the tomatoes. But she still makes the best omelets.

She's even figured out the laundry. I don't know how she does it, but she distinguishes it from the texture and smell. She tells me I smell like lemons and rain.

She even still walks to work alone. But to make sure she gets there alright, I follow without her knowing, hiding my reiatsu, giving Captain Hitsugaya a little nod when she sits down at her desk to work. She still doesn't know.

But it's what true love is. It's more than a feeling. It's an action. I show it to her every day when I kiss her goodnight and good morning, when we leave for work and when we get home at the end of the day, and even when she's doesn't notice my reiatsu, I still let her know by doing as much as I can without her knowing.

I don't think she'll ever know how much I do for her, and I don't need her to. I just want her to live her life, to be happy. I want her to laugh and smile. I don't care if she is blind, because she'll always be my Rangiku.

That's how much I still love her.

And I'll never stop, no matter what.


End file.
